


I alway's come back to the water..

by GingerNinja56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Lance, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Other, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: The Water was Lance's haven.. It made him feel calm, his problems would melt away. It isn't until he meets a Mermaid from a city called Daibazaal, where he finds comfort.Allura is running her Father's cafe but she will never tell her father the truth, until Lance takes her to meet someone that makes her change her mind.Adam is a florist who has lost motivation for his writing.Keith wants to find the truthLotor wants to be free.





	I alway's come back to the water..

August 23rd. Sun swiveled inside coating the Café in an afternoon glow obscuring the tattered paint that read Altea, Temperatures were cooling but the humidity was rising. 

Lance caramel skin shone proudly in the light illuminating his freckles, tying his apron into a bow he began his handiwork; He had finished his Guitar lesson and was ready to do his duty and help serve the parched and the hungry. 

Lance worked along with his best friend Allura, Allura let him work to help pay for his studies in return they both helped to pay for the accommodation they shared, they shared a little apartment together just off Tranquility avenue but to inform you it was nothing tranquil. 

To compliment this the Café had a vibrant scent of tear and wear, the décor was pleating and hadn’t changed since Alfor had ownership, lime green glossed the stained walls 

Allura began to thread her pen back into her bunched-up bun completing the syllabus of her quota, when she heard the creaking of footsteps and the rattle of the locker shutting. 

“Surprise, You’re Savior is here!”

“Thank the lords, I’ve been so busyyyyyyy, First I had to have someone come into for an interview” Lance briefly nodded. Then you won’t believe it! Bill’s! it never ends, I hate being an adult.” 

Lance laughed hugging his best friend, Lance and Allura dated previously until they realized they felt more suited as friends, Lance confessed he was bisexual to Allura and her eyes sparkled and it brought them closer than ever. 

“Lance! Lance!!” “Have you prepared the Cappuccino; they have been waiting so patiently, if we don’t get them out-?”

“Yes ‘Laura stop worrying”, “you’re going to come down with all that stress, one Cappuccino coming up, Pronto.” Pouring the mixed beverage, he clinked the thermal cups, guiding one to their designated destination. 

Alfor’s only child, his daughter had been given the custody of his prized café, she was his dandelion, His sunflower, most importantly she was his Juniberry. She brought a burst of frenzy and her culinary skills seemed to progress every batch she made. 

A smile graced lance’s features at the returnable customer, Adam was a local florist and Lance’s Cousin, pick any color and Adam knew any color to place it with, He also wrote sappy novels but flowers was his expertise. 

“Wilson? Or have I got the wrong table?”. Lance joked fondly.

“Very funny McClain, Better watch your tongue”. 

“Always the partying type I see, what are you writing?”

Adam sipped his cappuccino expression turning from perplex to blissful.

My work has gotten darker. I just am missing muse and discovery, to be honest Lance I think as a writer, I am in the stage known as the writer’s block, no words or sentences weave in my mind and it’s only getting worse”.

“Hey Adam, you’re so talented and intelligent, I’m even going to say more than me” Adam sniggered and shut his laptop giving lance his full attention. “I can use cords to speak, you use words and sentences, Try and tell me that you’re not a good writer then I will fight you”. 

“I don’t know why you are my cousin but thanks”? “Your advice was a bit short-winded, Hey! Also, Next time you come into my apartment remember to tell me, child!”

“Number one I’m 17, number two I keep no promises, enjoy your cappuccino, Old man!”

“I’m 25 years old!” 

Allura groaned when lance returned to his station, placing him to make batter mixes for different desserts instead of listening to his family squabbles, Humming Hip’s don’t lie by Shakira he began to place them in the oven, smiling when he smelt the familiar scents. 

When hit closing time, Allura brought the menu signs in and began to mop and close up with finesse, stretching she and lance parted ways planning to meet back at home in their shared apartment.  
Opening the door, he smelt the fresh smell of seawater and his sudden shroud of sleepiness dissipated, the sea was his haven.

Depositing his patched blue bag to the sand he breathed in the scent of the sea enticing him to enter. Drawing his breath his eyes were glued to the shore, He grabbed his portfolio and began to report the stars he could see, he remembered as a child his dream to one day be able to touch them, what would they feel like between his fingertips? 

“I’m not sure mi Estrella, maybe one day, you can touch them.” his mother voice resonated. 

Memories like these took away his loneliness, Lance was used to the sea but now he saw it differently, his desire to go home was strong. Back to his home in Cuba, where his mother and father were. This water separated him and his family. 

The water was also a thinking ground, Allura’s business was going haywire, there weren’t as many customers as there used to be the café was shrug and had been the same for years. Allura was trying everything to bring about change, she hesitated and could never tell her father the truth. 

This is what always brought him back to the water, a comfort no one could give him, not even Adam. 

His index finger turned the water to patterns and no other sound resounded expect the waves inching closer on the distant horizon but then as if the world had turned in slow motion, he heard a voice.

“Lost in the city of angels  
Down in the comfort of strangers, I  
Found myself in the fire burnt hills  
In the land of a billion lights.”

The fruity singing made Lance shudder as he tilted his head, fixating his gaze upon the rocky plateau he took in sight of another person, Fair skin, Inky black hair that ran along his collarbone. It felt like the moonlight shined for only him. 

Without intentionally realising his body moved on its own accord, He wanted to talk to this mysterious singer, learn their favourite songs, colour and whatever floated into their minds. 

He heard a shriek and then Lance’s eyes moved to where the boy’s leg’s were supposed to be… There was a tail…

**Author's Note:**

> So the song is City of Angels~~ Thirty seconds of Mars. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
